vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley and Marcel
This is the relationship between''' the vampire Marcel Gerard and the werewolf Hayley Marshall'. Marcel knew Hayley's family and saved her when she was a baby. They also are related vis Hope Mikaelson who is Hayley's daughter and Marcel's adoptive sister. History Marcel knew Hayley's family; the Labonairs including her father. When her parents were killed by their own people, Marcel found a baby Andréa Labonair in her cradle and brought her to Father Kieran who found her a home, sparing her to the curse that he put in the Crescent Wolf Clan. Season 1 In ''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Marcel and Hayley meet for the first time in present time when he showed himself in the front of the Mikaelson Mansion saying hello. However he didn't know that she was Andréa Labonair or that she was pregnant with Klaus' child. Later Hayley was kidnapped by Tyler Lockwood and Klaus and Elijah believed that Marcel took her. In Bloodletting, Elijah and Klaus confronted Marcel about Hayley's absence. Marcel claimed to have nothing to do with that and even asked to Sabine Laurent to help the Mikaelsons to find Hayley. Later this day, he meet Tyler Lockwood who informed him to Hayley's pregnancy with Klaus' child. In Le Grand Guignol, they worked together with Elijah to save Klaus and Rebekah. It a this time that Marcel began to think that Hayley is Andréa Labonair. He was also warned by Elijah to not touch Hayley. In An Unblinking Death ''after the first explosion in The Bayou, Hayley became certain that if it was the fact of a vampire it was Marcel's. She bullied Diego to know where Marcel was. She then came to his home after calling Klaus. At his loft Marcel waited for her. He invited her to take a sit and didn' t purpose to her a glass due to her pregnancy. He told to her that he wasn't behind the attacks in the Bayou. He then noticed that Hayley looked like her dad and he explained to her that he knew her family and that he took her in when her parents died and he get her out of town with Father Kieran's help. He said that he could keep her for his own purposes, to rule the werewolves but he didn't. He concluded in proposing his help her to leave the town. She refused, saying that like him she was born in New Orleans. In ''From a Cradle to a Grave, Marcel saved Hayley's newborn daughter, Hope by killing Monique Deveraux who had killed Hayley after her childbirth. He then helped the Mikaelsons to fake Hope's death in order to protect her and allowed Klaus to compelled him to forget about Hayley and Klaus' daughter. Gallery Marcel and Haylijah 1x14.jpg marcel_hayley1.PNG marcel_hayley2.PNG marcel_hayley3.PNG marcel_hayley4.PNG marcel_hayley5.PNG marcel_hayley6.PNG marcel_hayley7.PNG marcel_hayley8.PNG marcel_hayley9.PNG marcel_hayley10.PNG marcel_hayley11.PNG Trivia *Marcel saved her like he did with Davina Claire, however unlike with Davina he didn't keep her but get her out of town. *He claimed that he could keep her and use the fact that she was the last Labonair but he didn't. *Despite Tyler's "warning" about the baby, Marcel showed no intention to harm Hayley's daughter. *They are both born in New Orleans. *Both were living to The Abattoir at some point. *They are both closed to Rebekah; Marcel being her most important love and Hayley being her kind of "sister-in-law". *In Bloodletting Marcel nicknamed Hayley "Lost Sheep". *He helped her to leave New Orleans twice; first like a baby and second as an adult. **He helped her to get her daughter, Hope, out of the town. *He saved her daughter and cared a lot about her. *He killed her killer, Monique. Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship